Breaking Bonds - (5/?)
by Dreamwalker2
Summary: What if Amiboshi was a Seiryuu seishi and Suboshi a Suzaku seishi? Torn between love, friendship and blood ties, where will their loyalties lie?
1. Breaking Bonds - Prologue (1/?)

Breaking Bonds

**_Breaking Bonds_**

_A Boshi twins fic for the August 2000_

_FYfanfiction ML challenge_

**_Prologue_**

**_ _**

**_Note: Yes, I know this fic is kinda old but I wrote this when I was still very inexperienced in fic-writing. I made revisions before posting this again here in Fanfiction.Net so this is a better version than the ones I posted on the mailing lists. Hope you enjoy it. Feedback/reviews are very much welcome. My e-mail address is: dreamwalkerchan@yahoo.com_**

_"There. That's everything," said the plump, motherly-looking vendor as she handed the basket back to the young boy._

_ _

_The boy gave her a shy, grateful smile as he struggled with the heavy basket._

_ _

_The vendor smiled back and said, "So, your brother's not here to help you with that today, ne?"_

_ _

_The boy shook his head sadly. "He hasn't been feeling well so he had to stay home." _

_ _

_The woman clucked her tongue. "Sick again huh?" She reached into the big bushel behind her and placed a big, red apple inside the basket. "Well, give him that and tell him I want to see him when you come back next time." _

_ _

_"H-hai! Arigatou!" said the boy his face breaking into a wide grin. The vendor ruffled the boy's fine, sandy-blond hair. "Ok, get going now. It's getting late. Say hello to your mother for me."_

_ _

_With the basket clutched to his chest, the boy bowed as best as he could then walked off happily._

_ _

_The boy hummed as he went on his way, trying to recall the melody of the new song he had learned the other day. He quickened his pace as he remembered the new flute his father promised him. He was to get it today. The boy shifted the basket in his arms as he walked up a hill rise which led to his village. He couldn't wait to get home. _

_ _

_As he neared the top, a thick cloud of smoke appeared on the horizon. He stopped whistling and started to jog up the path, his pulse quickening a bit. He frowned when heard shouting in the distance, accompanied by the ringing of metal against metal. The boy began to run, trying his best to keep the fruits and vegetables from falling off the basket. _

_ _

_As he reached the top of the hill, he stopped and gaped at the scene in front of him. _

_ _

_There was fire and destruction all around. Village huts were burning, dead bodies on the streets. _

_ _

_There were also lots of men on horses riding galloping here and there and lighting up the roofs of the houses with long torches. _

_ _

_The boy squinted as he tried to get a clearer view of the riders through the thick clouds of smoke. Then a flash of blue armor caught his eye. _

_ _

_Soldiers! _

_ _

_'Kaasan! 'Tousan! Shun-chan! _

_The boy started to run down the path towards the burning village. Smoke stung his eyes, making it hard to see. He ran blindly then tripped, sending the basket in his arms flying through the air. He could only watch as the contents of the basket scattered in front of him. He saw the apple hit the blood-soaked ground, rolling then slowing to a stop by the body of a dead soldier whose eyes stared blankly at the sky._

_ _

_"Aah!" the boy cried as he scrambled back, distancing himself from the corpse. A horse whinnied behind him and he heard rough voices shouting. The boy got up and started running again, dodging the burning debris that fell from the houses._

_ _

_He rounded a corner and ran faster when from a distance, he saw the roof of his house also on fire. _

_ _

_"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" he sreamed as he ran inside. He burst through the door but stopped dead on his tracks. The first thing that met his eye was his mother, her head on his father's lap, an arrow protruding from her chest._

------------------------------------------

"Kaa-san!"

Koutoku started up, heart pounding in his ears, cold sweat on his brow. A small moan sounded from the sleeping form beside him. He berated himself silently but was relieved his shout did not wake up his brother. 

He worked the blanket, which had tangled itself around his legs --had he been thrashing around?—free and spread it out, laying it over his brother who was curled into a semi-fetal position, his arms wrapped around himself. 

Koutoku swung his legs off the bed and stood up. He walked over to the window and looked up the sky which was heavily dotted with stars.

The nightmares. They were back. He didn't know why they had come back. It's been two years already since....since... 

He furrowed his brow and massaged his temples. He let out a long sigh and walked back towards bed. Slipping under the covers, he turned to face his brother--- 

_ _

_"Go..."_

_ _

_"No, I won't leave you!" _

_ _

_His father grasped his hand. "Son, you must. You'll die here,"_

_ _

_Koutoku swiped at the tears streaming down his face and gave his father a determined look. "I don't care. I won't leave you. I can't. I'll...I'll protect you."_

_ _

_His father looked at him sadly. "Koutoku, you don't understand. You must save yourself. It is important that you live." His father grimaced as he shifted his position, straining as he reached for something behind him_

_._

_"'Tousan, please don't move! You'll make the bleeding worse!" _

_ _

_His father silenced him as he took Koutoku's hand. With trembling fingers he pressed a flute against Koutoku's palm. _

_"'Tousan..." fresh tears sprung to his eyes as he looked down at the flute. It was the new flute his father had promised him._

_ _

_"Listen to me, " his father rasped, his breathing labored. "You must get away from here. You must save your brother and yourself. You must live! Your destiny demands it. You...you are a Seiryuu Seven Star Warrior."_

_ _

A Seiryuu Seven Star. 

"Seiryuu Seven Star..." The words rolled offhis tongue easily. 

He had been saying it over and over for the past two years. Those words held a promise that burned deep within him. His eyes were sad as he studied his brother's face. He reached out a hand and gently brushed the bangs offShunkaku's forehead.

_ _

_"Go to your brother now. Watch out for him for. He too bears the sign. You two are destined. You will bring peace to this land and end the people's sufferings. Go and live. Wait for that day. It is near. Find the Maiden...she's our only hope. Promise me son, promise..."_

Koutoku rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling. Yes, I must find her. But... He cast a sideward glance at his brother.

_ _

_"Watch out for him. He too, bears the mark." _

No. Not now. He couldn't. He'd have to wait.

----------------------------------------

"You stupid boy! Look at what you did!" 

Shunkaku flinched as a fat hand dealt a swift blow to the back of his neck, the force making him stumble forward.

"Please! Don't!" cried Koutoku as he ran towards his brother. "He wasn't feeling well last night. He..."

"Shut up!" barked the fat woman. "This is the third time he's broken something this week. You could work your backs off for a year and that still won't be enough to pay for it!"

"Gomenasai," Shunkaku said softly, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What? You're gonna cry on me? Stop sniveling, you little brat!" She jabbed at Koutoku with a fat finger. 

"You're willing to defend him, huh? Let's see how willing you are to share the punishment. From now on, you'll both eat only one meal a day!" And with that, the woman stomped back inside the house in a huff. 

"I'm sorry nii-chan," said Shunkaku, struggling to control the tears that slid down his face.

"Ne, it's alright..." said Koutoku absently as he patted Shunkaku soothingly on the back. He was looking at the horizon, a faraway look in his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------

Koutoku stared out the window, watching the dark clouds move slowly across the sky to reveal the perfect roundness of the full moon. Its light streamed through the window, spilling to the floor and climbing up the narrow bed which he shared with his brother. Pale light fell across his brother's gaunt face and thin arms.

He bit his lip as his eyes took in the faint red marks on his brother's arms--Shunkaku had received another lashing that day. His hands clenched at the mere thought of it.

"Did they expect that he be able to do his chores eating only one meal a day!" he muttered angrily. His fingers dig in his palm as he fought the urge to cry out in frustration. 

He looked up at the sky again. The stars winked in the distance.

_ _

_I…I must go. I have to. Tonight._

Koutoku climbed out of bed, padded barefoot across the cold floor. He grabbed a burlap sack by the door and knelt down beside an old, battered trunk. He opened it and began to rummaged inside.

He started pulling out clothes and stuffing it in the sack.

_ _

_This is the only way._

He closed the trunk and picked up the sack which now contained what little articles of clothing he owned. He walked back to where his brother lay sleeping.

"I'm sorry, Shun-chan…" whispered Koutoku as he looked down at his brother's sleeping form. He bent down and brushed his fingers lightly against his brother's cheeks. "I can't wait anymore. But I promise

I'll come back for you. I'll come back…when I find her." 

He drew his hand back when Shunkaku stirred. He held his breath as his brother let out a small sigh then rolled over. When he was sure his brother was once again deep into sleep, he picked up a burlap sack which contained what little he owned and walked out the door to disappear into the night. 

------------------------------------

"Nii-chan? Nii-chan!" Shunkaku ran back and for in the yard, looking for signs of his older brother.

"Hey, you! Come here!" yelled the fat woman from inside the house. Shunkaku slunk back inside, head bowed. 

"Where's your brother?" she demanded. 

"I don't know…" he whispered.

"What did you say? Speak up boy! What are you, mute?"

"I said, I don't know…" he said softly, head still bowed and trying to hide the tears that formed in his eyes. He sniffed.

"What? You're crying again?" said the woman incredulously. Two girls, a few years older than Shunkaku, ran inside the house.

"We can't find him, 'kaasan! He ran away!" the older of the two--a lanky, unattractive child with a long pointed chin--exclaimed.

The fat woman's eyes narrowed. "So, you're brother has ran away, huh?" She glowered at Shunkaku. 

"What an ungrateful brat! And he even left you behind! You're such a clumsy fool, you're more trouble than help around here!" The woman grabbed a basket which hung from a nearby peg and shoved it at Shunkaku.

"Here! The least you could do is do the shopping. That way you won't break anything." She placed a piece of paper inside the basket along with some money and sent him scuttling out the house with a sharp rap on the head.

Shunkaku walked away from the house in a daze, tears streaming down his face. He sniffled and wiped his runny nose on his sleeve. "Nii-chan…" he whispered shakily. 

------------------------------------------

Shunkaku set the tub of laundry down on the ground and tried to catch his breath. He felt weak and light-headed. After a week of one meal a day coupled with the anxiety of waiting for his brother to come back, he was at nerve's end. 

_ _

_Nii-chan…_

Shunkaku pressed the sleeve of his threadbare shirt against his eyes, letting his tears seep through the thin fabric. 

"Look, he's crying again!" said a voice from behind him. The two girls, daughters of his mistress, bounded out of the house and stood in front of him, arms crossed. Shunkaku picked up the tub again and started to walk away from them.

"He's such a crybaby," jeered the younger girl, running in front of Shunkaku and walking backwards as they threw insults at him.

"Ugly!"

"Sissy!"

"Bedwetter!"

Shunkaku just bowed his head even more and continued walking, sniffling every now and then. 

"I bet your nii-chan got sick of you and left!"

"Yeah, you're such a pain in the ass that he just bailed!"

At these remarks, Shunkaku stopped walking.

"Oh, look. He stopped. What's the matter, we hit a nerve?" said the older girl spitefully. She jabbed a finger at his arm. "It's true then! You're such a wuss your own brother can't stand you! And, he's such a coward, he ran away from his responsibilities. Imagine abandoning your own brother! What a loser!"

The girls jumped back as the tub dropped to the ground, scattering the laundry. 

"Now look what you did, you clumsy oaf!" screamed one of the girls. "You got my dress all dirty!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Shunkaku hissed. 

The girls were dumbstruck for a moment. Silence hung thickly in the air. After the initial shock, the older girl stepped forward. "What did you say, sissy?" she demanded.

Shunkaku looked up at them, eyes burning with hate. "I said, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" he screamed. 

The girls' jaw dropped. The three stared at each other, chests heaving, Shunkaku's from anger and the girls' from indignation. 

Then the younger girl bent down, picked up a rock and threw it at him.

"How dare you! YOU shut up!"

The other girl followed suit and soon they were pelting him with stones. Shunkaku raised his armed to ward off the rain of pebbles but it was futile. The stones rained down on him, stinging him where it hits.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" he screamed and suddenly his whole body seemed to burst into flames. Red light surrounded him and the girls screamed as they were thrown back by an invisible force.

Their mother, hearing the commotion, came running out of the house.

"Seiryuu help me!" she exclaimed when she saw what was happening. She rushed to her daughters and took one in each arm.

"What are you?! You monster!" she shouted at Shunkaku, who at this time was looking down at them with a glazed look in his eyes, his body now only surrounded by a faint red light. 

"'Kaasan, it's Shunkaku! He hurt us!" cried the younger girl.

Their mother looked up at Shunkaku in fear and disbelief. "This can't be the same boy!"

Shunkaku took a step forward and the girls screamed in fright while the fat woman tightened her arms around her daughters. 

"What's going on here?" demanded a male voice, the words slightly slurred. 

The girls turned at the newcomer's voice. 

"Otousan!" the girls cried. They jumped up and ran to their father, wrapping their arms around his waist. They pointed accusingly at Shunkaku. "That little monster hurt us!"

The man blinked once then he cried out. "Gods, what is that!?!" He disengaged himself from his daughters and approached Shunkaku warily. His wife and daughter cried out for him to stop.

The man ignored them and continued to walk towards Shunkaku. "Calm, down boy…" he said soothingly, all signs of intoxication suddenly gone. 

Shunkaku stiffened then relaxed, seeing his master had no intention of attacking him. The man frowned as the faint red light that surrounded him suddenly blinked out. Then Shunkaku closed his eyes and fell to the ground, unconscious. 

"What in the world was that?" his wife asked as she stood up. The man quickly knelt beside Shunkaku. His fingers were surprisingly deft as it inspected Shunkaku. 

"There! Look!" he said as he pushed up Shunkaku's left sleeve. A kanji mark can be seen glowing faintly red against his skin like tattoo.

"Great Gods!" exclaimed the woman and the two daughters just gaped, speechless. 

The man gathered Shunkaku in his arms.

"Where are you taking him?" cried his wife.

"Inside the house."

"Don't you dare!"

The man held out a hand. "No, don't be afraid. This actually calls for a celebration!" He gave his wife a sly smile. "This boy is gonna make us lots of money." The woman frowned at her husband but said no more. All three followed as he carried Shunkaku back to the house.

--------------------------------------

Koutoku stopped running and leaned against a tree to catch his breath as soon as he caught sight of the old barn by the rice fields. 

His eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area and frowned when he saw no sign of his brother. Shifting the burlap sack higher on his shoulder, he started to walk towards the house. 

Two figures in the yard caught his eyes. They saw him the same time he saw them and the two ran back to the house shouting. 

A moment later, their mother came out and waited for him to approach, arms crossed. When he was near enough, she sneered. "So, you're finally back, eh?"

Koutoku bowed his head. "Hai," he said softly. He had been thinking about coming back for several days now. He felt guilty about leaving Shunkaku behind but he was afraid of what his mistress might do. 

Much to his confusion, instead of lashing out at him, the woman laughed. "Get out of here, boy!" said the woman.

His head snapped up in surprise. 

"You heard me! Off with you!" said the woman.

"But my brother…"

The woman snorted while her daughters snickered. "Your brother isn't here anymore. He's gone. We sold him to a trader yesterday."

Koutoku's eyes grew wide with shock. "No…"

"Oh yes," said the woman. "In fact, your brother fetched a pretty high price."

Koutoku suddenly felt sick. "No…Shun-chan…" He turned around and started to run, slipping and tripping as he did so. The women's laughter rang in his ears, and he fought back the tears that welled in his eyes. 

_ _

_Shun-chan…._

TBC


	2. Breaking Bonds - Chapter 1 (2/?)

Breaking Bonds

**_Breaking Bonds_**

_A Boshi twins fic for the August _

_fyfanfiction ml challenge_

_ _

**_Part 1_**

**_Note: _**This is loosely based on the Boshi twins novel. I haven't read the actual novel, just a summary so I'm kinda feeling my way around here. Chama, Touka. Tetsusou and the Basara group were in the novel. I forgot to mention that the previous chapter—the prologue—is also based on the novel.

*********************

Chama stopped sharpening his knife and looked up as loud angry voices drifted out from Tetsusou's tent. His brows knitted together as he strained to hear the words. One of the voices belonged to the leader of the Basara group himself while the other was…

"Fine! I'll do it!"

The tent flap was suddenly flung aside and Shunkaku stormed out. 

"Shunkaku! Hey!" Chama called after him. Shunkaku marched past him without even glancing at his direction, a dark scowl on his face.

"Wait up! Where are you going? Hey!" Chama shouted as he stood up and ran to catch up with his friend.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" he asked placing a hand on Shukaku's shoulder which the other boy promptly shrugged off. 

"Whoa, bad mood…" muttered Chama. 

"Damn it! To hell with him!" 

"What happened? What did he say?" he asked as he followed Shunkaku back to their tent. He doubled back when Shunkaku suddenly whipped around to face him. 

"I can't fuckin' believe him!" the other boy fumed, "He took me out!"

Chama gave him a puzzled look. "Took you out? What are you saying?"

Shunkaku paced the small space within their tent, muttering curses under his breath. "He took me out! What can't you understand? I'm not going with you!" Shunkaku growled.

"But why?" Chama asked as he watched Shunkaku rummage furiously through his belongings. The other boy straightened up when he found what he was looking for. Chama eyed him warily as he fastened his ryuuseisui to his belt.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?"

Shunkaku gave a disgusted snort. "That sonofabitch Tetsusou took me out of the group so that I could follow his sister around." 

"Touka? Why would he want you to follow her?" 

Shunkaku shrugged. "He's got this fuckin crazy notion that she's been secretly meeting someone. She's been running around and disappearing lately. Shit! I don't understand why he chose me? If he's so concerned, why doesn't _he_ go? I'm not her brother!" 

Chama could only give him a sympathetic look. "Well, I don't think there's anything much you could do about it."

Shunkaku gave him an irritated glare. "Thanks a lot! That really makes me feel a whole lot better!" he said sarcastically. He looked around for the last time, making sure he didn't forget anything then walked out the tent. 

"Wait!" cried Chama as he went out after him. "So where are you going now?"

"Where else would you think I'd go?" snapped Shunkaku. He turned to a passing boy. "Hey Chou, seen Touka around?"

Chou pointed towards the direction of the town. "Left just a couple of minutes ago."

"Shit!" muttered Shunkaku as he headed towards the said direction. 

"Hey Shun-kun, I'll just see you at the palace then?" shouted Chama after him. 

Shunkaku turned and gave him a piercing look. "The palace, eh? Well, you're one cocky sonuvabitch." Then he grinned. "Okay. Just kick a couple of asses for me, ne?

Chama chuckled, shaking his head at his friend's sudden mood swings. "Sure, Shun, sure." He watched as Shunkaku jogged off. 

"So, he's off." said a voice from behind him.

"Hai, Tetsusou-san," Chama replied.

"Poor kid. I had to leave him behind. The bad thing about being a Suzaku sei. That bastard Shogun will be able to sense his chi a mile off," mused Tetsusou as he stood beside Chama.

Chama shook his head. "You should've just let him come. His powers hasn't been awakened," he said contemplatively. "For three years, not once did I see it. I've watched him like you asked me to. Not once. And I'm sure he's not hiding it from me. I don't even think he knows we're aware of it."

"No. It's there alright. He just doesn't want to use it. He denies, it I think."

"You think so?" asked Chama. _I wonder why?_

< Prev 1. Breaking Bonds - Prologue (1/?)2. Breaking Bonds - Chapter 1 (2/?)3. Breaking Bonds - Chapter 2 (3/?)4. Breaking Bonds - Chapter 3 (4/?)5. Breaking Bonds - Chapter 4 (5/?) Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F344973%2F2%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F344973%2F2%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F344973%2F2%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F344973%2F2%2F



	3. Breaking Bonds - Chapter 2 (3/?)

Breaking Bonds . Normal . 55 289 2001-07-10T11:39:00Z 2001-07-10T16:29:00Z 7 3472 19791 164 39 24304 9.2720 0 0 Breaking Bonds 

_A Boshi twins fic_

_for the August 2000_

_fyfanfiction ml challenge_

Part 2 

**Note:** A little background on Basara. From what I understood when I read the summary of the twin's novel, the group planned on taking down the "gaijin general" although I'm not 100% sure if it's really Nakago they wanted to take down. Maybe it's actually the Emperor. Well, whatever the actual reason is, I'm using the first one for this story. We all know how the people of Kutou feel about the Hins so I'm following that line of reasoning.  

The inner city was bustling as usual. The shouts of hawkers and street vendors mingled with the general babble of the people walking around the main square. 

Koutoku was sitting on a wooden crate beside one of the market stalls while Shunkaku craned his neck this way and that.

"I don't understand it! They should've been here by now!"

Koutoku frowned. "Maybe we should have just gone back to your camp with Touka."

Shunkaku shook his head. "No. You don't understand. Tetsusou won't hear of it. No one is allowed to leave Basara and I'm no exception.  Don't worry, Touka will keep her word." Taking one last look around, he let out an irritation sigh then sat down beside his brother. "Dammit! Where the hell are they?"

"Maybe they'll attack from behind. Why don't we go to the palace's south gate?"

"No. It's not like Tetsusou to suddenly change his plans. Besides, we've been planning this for months. There shouldn't be any problem."

Koutoku shrugged. "Well, I guess we've no choice but to go directly to the palace."

Shunkaku grew still. He knew it was inevitable but he couldn't help but feel anxious. He nodded slowly in agreement. "Alright."

Koutoku stood up and began to make his way to through the crowd. Shunkaku followed reluctantly, lagging a short distance behind. 

_This has got the be the most goddamn stupid thing I ever did in my life! _he thought as his eyes went to the great walls that separated the palace from the city. His eyes went to his brother. _Aniki…_

As if reading his thoughts, Koutoku turned to look back at him. He motioned for Shunkaku to hurry up. The palace gates loomed in front of them.

Shunkaku stopped walking but Koutoku walked right up to the palace guards.

"Please sir, let us through. We need to speak to the Shogun."

The bigger guard eyed him with a scowl . "Are you playing stupid or just plain foolish? You think I'd let you in just because you asked me to? The Shogun doesn't just speak to anybody, let alone two scraggly kids?"

Shunkaku's hands tightened into fists. "Don't talk to my brother like that you moron!" he said hotly.

 Koutoku turned back to him, shooting him a look that warned him to be quiet.

The guard's face clouded over for a moment. Koutoku held his breath. Then to his surprise, the man burst out laughing. 

"Well, aren't you a plucky one?" the man said to Shunkaku. "Do you know I could gut you like a fish, just like that?" the soldier snapped his finger for emphasis. "You better watch your mouth around here."

Shunkaku just glared at him. 

The man turned to Koutoku. "You better keep a leash on your brother or he'll get you two into big trouble."

Koutoku bowed apologetically. "Gomenasai. But please sir, it's important. We're not here to ask a favor from the Shogun. We're here to bring him an important message."

The guard shot his companion a look. The other guard shrugged his shoulder in response and leaned back against the wall, disinterested.

The guard sighed. "Alright kid, but I'm not promising you anything. I doubt he'll see you but it won't hurt to try. Follow me."

"A-arigatou!" said Koutoku. He looked back at his brother and grinned. 

Shunkaku merely shot the guard an evil look. 

"You're too hot-headed!" Koutoku whispered to his brother as he fell into step beside him. 

Shunkaku just shrugged. Being inside the palace made him uneasy. They followed the guard in silence as they were led into what appears to be a maze of gardens. Koutoku looked around with eyes round as saucers while Shunkaku sulked. They passed a huge temple with images of dragons carved onto the two giant pillars in front of its huge double doors.

"Seiryuu's Temple…" Shunkaku heard his brother whisper. He glanced over at Koutoku who was staring at the fearsome images with a look of reverence. 

Shunkaku shivered. "Hurry up, aniki," he said pointing to the guard who was already some distance ahead of them. 

Koutoku snapped out of his trance. He picked up his pace and caught up with his brother. "Did you feel than Shun? It was amazing wasn't it! Like a rush of energy. I can't believe we were actually standing outside the shrine of Seiryuu. It was unbelievable!" 

He stopped talking enthusiastically long enough to look at his brother's face which he found was set with a grim expression. 

"Oh," he said, suddenly growing quiet. "You didn't feel it?"

Shunkaku didn't answer. 

Koutoku patted him on the back. "Don't worry. Your powers should manifest itself soon enough. I just know it."

"Alright…" Shunkaku managed to reply, not at all happy at his brother's words. He glanced up to see the guard turn and enter a wide corridor that faced the gardens, stopping in front of a door with two sentries standing at both sides. The palace guard turned to look at them and motioned for them to hurry up. 

"Stay here," the guard said as they walked up to him. He nodded to the two other guards and they opened the door for him. 

As the guard disappeared inside the room, Shunkaku turned to his brother, "Aniki, what do you plan to do?" 

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything. Just leave it to me," said Koutoku. They both turned as the guard re-appeared at the door. There was a look of amazement in his face.

"The Shogun wishes to see the Seiryuu seishi Amiboshi, immediately."

Koutoku gaped at the man. "How did…how did he know?"

"Go on," hissed Shunkaku, giving his brother a little push. "I'll wait for you here."

"H-hai," said Koutoku, quickly following the guard as he entered the room once more. Then he stopped. "What about you, Shun-kun? Come in with me. You're also a…"

"NO," Shunkaku said abruptly, cutting him off. Koutoku gave him a puzzled look and he lowered his voice. "I mean...you go ahead. I'm no good with talking," he added lamely. 

Koutoku gave him a long, measuring look, nodded then disappeared inside the room. 

Shunkaku let out a small sigh of relief.  _That was close, _he thought as he leaned back against a pillar and began to wait for his brother. 


	4. Breaking Bonds - Chapter 3 (4/?)

Breaking Bonds

**_Breaking Bonds_**

_A Boshi twins fic for the August _

_fyfanfiction ml challenge_

_ _

**_Part 3_**

Upon leaving the Shogun's room, they were immediately led to the opposite wing of the palace and was shown their room. They hadn't been settled in long before there was a knock at the door and a servant came in bearing a tray of food and a message: Koutoku was to proceed to the Temple. The Shogun wanted to see him.

Much to Shunkaku's annoyance, Koutoku gulped down his food, barely even chewing it and with a quick apology, dashed out of the room, leaving his younger brother alone to sulk. 

Koutoku had told him that the Shogun was a Seiryuu seishi. He felt a big lump rise up his throat then, his thoughts immediately going to his comrades.

_Where are they? What could have possibly happened? _

There had been no sign of a disturbance outside the palace walls, and this troubled him to no end. Koutoku on the other hand had seemed to have forgotten all about it already. Koutoku had also told him about his seishi name. His brother had asked him that from now on he be addressed by his seishi name. He had been very proud of it—the proof that he indeed served the miko.

Amiboshi. The name sounded odd to Shunkaku's ear and it rolled awkwardly off his tongue. 

_Amiboshi. Seiryuu seishi._

Shunkaku had shot a glance at his brother, watching him talk animatedly, and had felt a certain warmth spread on his chest.

_At least he's happy. If aniki's happy, then I am too. _

Well, he was happy--though not as much as his brother. One minor detail kept gnawing at him.

_Suzaku seishi._

Shunkaku frowned. _No. I'm not a seishi. I can't be. Not when aniki serves Seiryuu. He's here. And so am I. I won't let it get between us. Never. _

He let out a long sigh. He had been about to roll on his side to try to sleep off his annoyance when there had been a sharp knock at the door. When he opened it, a sentry was standing outside. The man asked him if he was the brother of Amiboshi, and, when he confirmed it, he was told that he was to report to the barracks immediately. He was to be recruited into the royal army. 

The royal army? To serve under the Shogun? 

_I'd sooner die_, was his immediate reaction. Then remembering the situation he was in, he nodded and followed the guard resignedly. 

That had been three hours ago and now he was back in the room. He had expected his brother to be back, but to his surprise, Koutoku still wasn't there. 

_Might as well rest a while… _he though wearily. He rolled over to his side and closed his eyes.

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, the door creaked open. 

Shunkaku was awake instantly. 

"Aniki?"

"Hai," replied his brother, who slowly entered the now dark room. 

"Were you sleeping already?" Koutoku asked softly. He sat down heavily on the bed. 

"Iie…" said Shunkaku as he sat up. He reached over to a small table by the bed and lit a lamp. The light flickered then slowly bathed the room with a soft glow. He turned back to his brother and his forehead creased with concern.

"What's wrong, aniki?" 

Koutoku was looking out the window, a troubled look on his face. He slowly turned to Shunkaku.

"Shun-kun…" he began, his voice grim. 

Shunakaku's heart sank. Bad news.

"…I need to leave you here for a while."

Shunkaku could only stare at his brother for a moment. He opened his mouth but no words came out. 

Koutoku sighed. "The Shogu…Nakago has given me a task I need to do. I'll be leaving before dawn breaks. I…"

He started when Shunkaku's fist slammed down the table, making the lamp jump. 

"No!"

"Shun-kun…?!" Koutoku stared at his brother in surprise. Shunkaku was standing now, his back to him. "I'm sorry, but…"

"No!" Shunkaku repeated, whirling around. "You will not leave me here! How could you leave me? Do you realize what lengths I've gone though just to be here with you? Don't you realize? Didn't it even occur to you that I might not want to leave Basara? I left people behind there. I've deserted them. Chama…Chou…I've let Tetsusou down! The man who took care of me for three years! Those three years that you were away! And I didn't even think twice when you asked me to leave them and go with you! And now you're telling me you're leaving again?!" 

Shunkaku stopped, not being able to continue anymore. He was shaking with silent anger. Silence hung thick in the room.

Koutoku gave his brother a pained look.

"Shun-kun, I'm sorry but you must understand why I'm doing this. I haven't admitted this to myself until now. Please look at me. Shun…?"

Shunkaku had been standing rock still, facing away. But then, he slowly, grudgingly turned to his brother.

When Shunkaku was looking at him, Koutoku hung his head and looked at the floor. "You don't know how much I hate doing this. Leaving you. To tell you the truth, I've been selfish. I've always told myself I'm doing this because I have the people's best interest in mind. But that isn't it at all. At least that's not the main reason." 

He looked up at Shunkaku, his eyes a mixture of guilt and sadness. 

"I'm doing this because I want us to be together. Always. I want us live in a place where we don't have to worry about war and death. I'm doing this because I want to get tousan's voice out of my head. I promised. I promised him I'd take care of you. I promised him we'd go and fulfill our destiny and that we'd find the miko. I always thought that the sooner we did it--the sooner I fulfilled that promise--then the sooner we get can get away from it. Then it'll be just us. Then we can do whatever we want. Just you and me." 

Prolonged silence. 

Shunkaku coughed and shuffled his feet. Koutoku was quiet. Finally, Shunkaku turned to his brother, shamefaced. "Aniki…I'm sorry about what I said…" 

"Iie…don't apologize. You were right. I'm glad you said it. I shouldn't have forced you to come. But still…Shun-kun, you're also a Guardian. Remember that."

Shunkaku swallowed hard then said, "I know...I'm sorry I said it. I just wanted to make you feel bad. You know I'd go anywhere with you, aniki. I…" Shunkaku paused. Then his eyes brightened. "That's it! I'll just…"

Koutoku immediately shook his head. "No. Don't say you'll come with me because you can't." He gave his brother an apologetic look. "I'll be heading for Konan and I can't bring anyone with me." He motioned for Shunkaku to come closer. 

"See here?" Kotouku raised the left sleeve of his shirt.

Shunkaku paled. "What is that?" 

On his right arm was a kanji symbol. The symbol of chiao or the horn. "From now until the right time comes, I will be the seventh Suzaku seishi--Suboshi." Koutoku's expression suddenly grew somber. "I was ordered to deal with the Maiden of Suzaku."

Shunkaku felt an odd stirring in his chest. "You mean kill her?"

Koutoku nodded gravely. "It has to be done." A pained look crossed his face. "I would have done it differently. But Nakago said it's necessary. And he said the Maiden wishes it so."

Shunkaku raised an eyebrow. "It's the Maiden's wish?"

"Hai. So you see, I have to do it."

Shunkaku grew silent. Koutoku waited for him to say something more, but he didn't. Instead, he got into bed, turned on his side--away from Koutoku, and closed his eyes. 

Koutoku watched him and sighed. He knew his brother understood, but he also knew Shunkaku liked to sulk. This made him smile for a moment. At least some things never changed. And he knew that he could always count on his brother to be predictable. He was glad of it. It made things easier for him for Shunkaku to still be very much a kid at heart. 

Putting out the lamp, he settled down beside Shunkaku, facing him. He stared at his brother's back for several minutes trying to see if Shunkaku would turn. He didn't. Letting out a long breath, Koutoku turned away, intent on catching a few precious hours of sleep.

His eyes had been closed for several minutes when he heard a voice whisper, "Oyasumi."

Koutoku opened his eyes and smiled. 

"Oyasumi, Shun-chan."

< Prev 1. Breaking Bonds - Prologue (1/?)2. Breaking Bonds - Chapter 1 (2/?)3. Breaking Bonds - Chapter 2 (3/?)4. Breaking Bonds - Chapter 3 (4/?)5. Breaking Bonds - Chapter 4 (5/?) Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F344973%2F4%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F344973%2F4%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F344973%2F4%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F344973%2F4%2F



	5. Breaking Bonds - Chapter 4 (5/?)

Breaking Bonds . Normal Rodolfo Desuasido 2 56 2001-11-11T11:41:00Z 2001-11-11T11:41:00Z 10 3747 21363 NA 9.2720 0 0 

**_Breaking Bonds_**

_A Boshi twins fic for the August _

_fyfanfiction ml challenge_

**_Part 4_**

Shunkaku walked through the palace halls, silently fuming. The captain had given him a scathing lecture in front of the whole platoon during inspection that morning. His fingers had itched, longing to whip out his ryuuseisui and give the man a piece of his mind. He was so immersed in mentally flaying his pug-nosed superior as he walked that he missed his destination and was already  two corridors away when he realized it. 

The guard who was stationed at the door and saw him pass by earlier, had a mocking grin when he returned. "What's the matter, kid?" the guard sneered. "A little lost?"

"Shut up! Mind your own fuckin' business!" Shunkaku snapped as he took the place the guard vacated. 

The older guard rapped him on the head. "Foul-mouthed brat! Oi, make sure you keep your post. He's a Suzaku sei, after all."

"I know that!" Shunkaku growled, glaring at the man as he massaged his scalp. The guard just smirked and walked away. 

Grumbling, Shunkaku leaned back against the wall. Through the corner of his eye, he watched as the guard took a turn at the end of the corner and disappear from view. Only then did he stand up straight and faced the door of the room. 

_ A Suzaku seishi. _Shunkaku gave a small snort. _Surely they've been deceived. No one could be _that_ stupid. Surrendering himself to Kutou! What a fool! _

He moved a hand to open the door but then stopped.

_Why would I care anyway? It's not like I'm…_

Shunkaku frowned. 

_Suzaku's sei._

The thought gnawed at him. It was something he cannot push at the back of his mind. He moved a step away but something held him back. 

_But what am I doing? What good would this do? Dammit! The things I get myself into…_

Giving a frustrated sigh, he placed his hand against the door's wooden surface, ready to slide it back. 

_Just one look._

"What are you doing?"

Shunkaku jumped. 

"Maiden!" he exclaimed scrambling down into a low bow while the Maiden's eyes widened in recognition. 

"It's you! The boy from last night! Why are you…" she broke off what she was about to say and stared hard at him. "Oh…I see. You were caught, weren't you?"

Shunkaku felt the tips of his ears grow hot. He didn't answer. Only lifted his head a little, looking at her through the curtain of bangs that fell in his eyes.

She had a somewhat amused look on her face and her lips were slightly twisted as if holding back a smile. 

"We always seem to meet in such unlikely circumstances." She observed, giving him a thorough look-over.

"It seems so, miko-sama," Shunkaku answered gruffly, uncomfortable under the scrutiny of those icy blue eyes. An awkward silence descended upon them.

Shunkaku shuffled his feet while the miko cleared her throat and said, "Could you please open the door?"

It was only then that he realized that she was holding a covered tray with both hands. And it looked heavy.

"I'll take that, miko-sama!" he said, horrified that he had failed to notice, and quickly held out his hands. 

The Maiden shook her head. "No, it's alright. I'll bring this in myself."

Shunkaku blinked. 

_The Maiden was bringing the captive food like some servant-girl?_

"Please, could you open the door? This is a bit heavy."

Shunkaku immediately pulled the door open. "Of course, miko-sama...gomenasai..." 

As his eyes followed her in, all the while cursing himself silently. But as he was about to pull the door close, he couldn't resist taking a look inside. 

The occupant of the room, who had been sitting on the bed, quickly stood up when the miko entered the room. 

"Yui!"

"Ohayou. I brought you your breakfast, Tamahome," he heard the Maiden answer as she set down the tray on a nearby table. 

Shunkaku's eyes narrowed as he studied the teal-haired seishi, taking in the other youth's tall, lean frame. 

"Arigatou. You shouldn't have bothered," the seishi said as he approached the miko. "Listen, Yui. About going back to Konan--" he stopped abruptly as he caught sight of Shunkaku. 

Realizing that he had been spotted, Shunkaku quickly ducked back, hastily shut the door and retreated to his spot by the wall.

_That was close_, he thought as he leaned against the wall. His heart was pounding heart against his chest. He raised a hand to his forehead. He felt strange. He couldn't shake the vague feeling of recognition that tugged at the back of his head.

_Dammit. There it is again… _

He shook his head.

_Touka's right. I can't stay here for long. When aniki comes back, I'll have to tell him. _

  
  
  



End file.
